


Something else entirely

by bukuroshe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love Letters, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Post-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukuroshe/pseuds/bukuroshe
Summary: "I don’t know if I’ll ever give you this letter. However, I want you to know I ache for you, my dear. For your lovely blue eyes; your beautiful dark hair; your tender lips; your diaphanous skin."Alana read this earlier in Hannibal’s office, heart beating so loud in her chest.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	Something else entirely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for this fandom and it is also my first time writing a fanfic in english so, there will be mistakes! Sorry in advance. However, hope you like it! <3

“We have known each other for quite some time” Alana sighs, grabbing her glass of brown ale and then hastily putting it back on the table. “How come we’ve never even dated?” she huffs, now determined to take a long sip of her drink.

Her friend laughs, covering her mouth with her right hand and blushing slightly. “Why don’t you just ask him out, then?”

Alana squirms uncomfortably in her seat. “I don’t- It doesn’t work like that. Not with Hannibal” she says, suddenly saddened by the thought. She’s had too much to drink. She should just pay the bill and go home. Instead, she calls the waiter and asks for another beer.

“You’re beautiful, Alana” her friend says, smiling fondly. “I honestly doubt someone could ever reject you.”

Alana smiles back and her thoughts begin to wander.

*

It has been a month since Will has been sent to the BSHCI for the murder of Abigail Hobbs and the others. Alana still can’t believe Will to be capable of such acts of cruelty so she spends more and more time at Hannibal’s, trying to cope with the stream of emotions she has been feeling since.

They are in Hannibal’s kitchen, Alana once again acting as his sous-chef while preparing _Lomo Saltado_. She is slicing some vegetables when she recalls the conversation she’s had with her friend not too long ago at the bar. Since then, she has given it some thoughts and a particular episode gave her the confidence she needed to discuss the matter with Hannibal.

_Last week the two of them agreed to have lunch together. Alana had arrived too early, so she decided to meet him at his office. She knocked on the door multiple times without an answer before she opted to enter uninvited. She had always liked Hannibal’s office: the red walls, the forniture, the library, even that ladder. She walked in, looked around a bit and then she approached the desk._

_Curiosity took over her and she began looking through the papers spread there, only to stop when she found a handful of letters. She had just started to read the first one when she heard footsteps outside the office. Alana quickly put away the paper and saw Hannibal peeping round the door._

_“Hello, Alana” he said, politely. “I thought we were to meet at twelve, did I misunderstood?”_

_Alana blushed and shook her head. “No, sorry. I was early and I thought I’d surprise you.”_

_T_ _hey went to a French restaurant just near the corner. Alana ordered_ Boeuf bourguignon _while shaking. She was overwhelmed._

I don’t know if I’ll ever give you this letter. However, I want you to know I ache for you, my dear. For your lovely blue eyes; your beautiful dark hair; your tender lips; your diaphanous skin. _Alana read earlier in Hannibal’s office, heart beating so loud in her chest._

She is ready.

She wash her hands, and “Hannibal” she calls.

Hannibal closes the fridge and approaches Alana near the kitchen counter. “Yes?” he asks.

Alana looks at him straight in the eyes, then she gently cups his right cheek and brings her other hand to tighten around Hannibal’s arm. She hesitates before kissing him briefly on the lips, just a tentative peck, testing the water. She expects Hannibal to draw her closer, to kiss her deeper but he just stands there, looking confused.

“I’m sorry, I just thought-” she murmurs, ashamed and red-faced.

Hannibal blinks and seems to come back to his senses, “You have nothing to apologize for” he says. Then he focuses on the meat he pulled out the fridge a moment ago and grins “Come. Guests should arrive soon.”

*

Hannibal loves caressing the top of his lover’s head and then grabbing his lover’s dark and, _oh_ , so soft hair.

He adores looking into his lover’s blue eyes and knowing he can grasp things unknown to any other human being.

He kisses and bites his lover’s lips tenderly, so wonderfully red and swollen.

He worships every inch of his lover’s white skin, he adores every mole and every scar.

“I love you” he says, and he means it. He has never felt this way for anyone else. “I love you, Will” he whispers into his lover’s unruly curls.

“I know” Will moans.


End file.
